


Xzi/Sp9rk1e      《Ⅱ》

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: *医患
Relationships: SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo





	Xzi/Sp9rk1e      《Ⅱ》

**Author's Note:**

> 补档代发。

Xzi/Sp9rk1e 《Ⅱ》

#

医患

#

理发师把他按在椅子上，他有些不安地转过头去看金英韩，金英韩笑着合上那本让人眼花缭乱的发型图鉴，伸手在郑技孝的额头上比划了两下。

“就从这里，剪到能露出眼睛就好了。”

“这个……不剪吗？”理发师有些为难地看着他，在目光相触之后瞥向了郑技孝被压在椅背上的，长到已经要过肩的头发。

金英韩犹豫了一下。

“要剪掉吗？”金英韩征求着郑技孝的意见，他没法直视那双眼睛，那双眼里分明的负面情绪几乎要把他压垮，“不会多花很多时间……只要一小会儿。”

郑技孝抿住了嘴唇。

金英韩就要忍不住伸手去蹭他发白的可怕的嘴唇了，他松了口，血色瞬间漫上来，然后端端正正地坐回了椅子上。

“剪掉吧，大概到耳根就好了。”

离开理发店的时候，金英韩把郑技孝的手塞进自己的口袋里攥着，另一只手提着的瓶瓶罐罐在塑料袋里碰出清脆的声响。

“剪刀的声音……会不舒服吗？”

“还好吧……”郑技孝还有些恍惚，他停下来，于是金英韩也停下来，用力攥着他的手，看着郑技孝闭上眼，深呼吸。

“我还好。”郑技孝睁开眼，笑了起来。

郑技孝扣住他后脑吻上来的时候金英韩还是有些僵硬地回吻，被攥紧了的塑料袋提手发出细微又难听的声音。

“下次我给你剪吧。”金英韩靠在他肩上平复呼吸，起身的时候，在他肩上轻轻地蹭了一下。

“以后也不出来了吗？”郑技孝扣住他的手指，指尖在他手心挠来挠去，被金英韩翻了个白眼。

郑技孝去洗澡的时候金英韩在厨房归类那些瓶瓶罐罐，塑料瓶身上红色白色的标签被小心地撕掉，塞进空掉的钙片瓶里，再丢进垃圾桶。

新的钙片摆上餐桌的时候，金英韩被郑技孝抱了满怀。

郑技孝有些急切地亲吻他，嘴唇却只是克制着在他的唇角和脸颊边磨蹭着，指尖却撩开他的上衣摸上了腰，他向后靠上了餐桌冰冷的边缘，被凉的闷哼了一声，然后连这声音也被吞了下去。

坐上餐桌被扯掉长裤的时候金英韩哆嗦了一下，寒意几乎要浸透他的骨头，扎的他皮肉生疼。

郑技孝从来不讲道理，这时候也是。

既然金英韩应允了他的侵犯，那么他理应在这场性事里拥有绝对的掌控权。

浴巾被随手丢在了地上，金英韩的上衣也被脱了下来铺在餐桌上，残留的体温很快就要被寒冷同化，金英韩不喜欢这样，好像他才是今晚要待品尝享用的食物一样。

……才刚做过。郑技孝挤进他腿间的时候，金英韩小声嘟囔了一句。

于是郑技孝停住了动作，抬头看向他的眼神有一晃而过的阴鸷。金英韩太熟悉他这个眼神了——他错开他的视线，伸手搂上郑技孝的肩膀，低下头和他接吻。

抬腿盘上郑技孝的腰时他才察觉到郑技孝的皮肤也冰凉，头发里潮湿的寒气让他毫不怀疑郑技孝又开始犯傻。他勾着郑技孝的身体让他靠近，又抱上了他的脊背，冰凉的胸膛贴着温热的肉，他忍着自己想要发抖的本能，偏过头去亲吻他的颈侧。

湿热的呼吸扑在耳畔，连身体也贴上去，冰冷皮肉下躁动不安的心脏隔着另一层薄却火热的皮肉远远地被震动着，近乎于渴望地去汲取仿佛永不枯竭的生命力。

于是郑技孝被安抚下来。

——去床上吧。金英韩索性整个人挂了上去。这里好冷。

郑技孝把他抱起来的时候有一刹那的恍惚。金英韩轻的让他害怕，仿佛搂了一怀的空气，在这一秒就要空落落地散了。

床也是冷的，但是两个人谁都没有再说要去开暖气了，金英韩沉默地躺在他身下和他接吻，郑技孝咬着他的嘴唇，有些痛，血腥味在唇齿间弥漫开，郑技孝停了一下，更用力地吻下去。

舌尖勾缠的时候他几乎麻木，水声敲在耳膜上，又渐渐低下去。氧气被挤榨，连指尖也动弹不得，眼前是不同于闭眼的昏黑一片，溺水之人却毫无自救心地闭了眼，等到被度了两口气才记起来要呼吸。

金英韩不知道他这时候是个什么样子，不过想也知道不会好到哪里去，郑技孝不再看他了，转而偏过头去亲吻他手腕上的血痂，嘴唇在伤口上一遍又一遍地蹭过去，有些痒。

金英韩把自己的手抽回来，又问。

看到血，会不舒服吗？

郑技孝的视线定在了某个虚无的点上，沉默了好一会儿，说。还好。

于是金英韩笑起来，他伸手把郑技孝推到一边，然后自己跪坐上去，用几乎撒娇的口吻说，让我来好不好？

郑技孝默许了。

控制权的失去让他再次陷入了莫名的惶恐里，现在连脱离了他掌控的金英韩也危险了。

——金英韩在脱离他。

这个念头让他不安起来，又使他无端地愤怒。

可金英韩依旧在这里，亲吻着他的胸膛，又撑着他的肩膀，再一次地打开自己去接纳他，就像过去的无数次一样，被他吮掉那些污浊的血液，然后交换一个血腥味的吻。

金英韩一点点把他吞进去的时候两个人都出了一身的汗，金英韩坐在他身上艰难地呼吸，把那些破碎的喘息和零星的呻吟都咽下去，不久前刚进行过的性爱让他完全接纳郑技孝的性器花不了太大力气，但他依然觉得疲惫。

缓了好一会儿之后他撑着郑技孝的胸口开始缓慢地上下动作，轻微的滞涩感也很快被润湿，湿热的肠肉热情又放浪地舔吻吮吸着热烫坚硬的性器，谄媚地讨好着情欲的快感。

骑乘的姿势能够达到的深度让他有些无所适从，这还是第一次顶到那样深的地方去，最深处的软肉颤抖着包裹上来，被强行顶开的痛感和蹭到敏感点的快感交缠在一起，从尾椎一点点攀爬上去，让他忍不住地小声呻吟。

郑技孝伸手覆上了他身前性器的时候金英韩的惊喘几乎要演变成尖叫，向来无人照拂的性器被圈在了微凉的掌心里前后撸动，他被迫停下了自己操弄后穴的起伏动作，仰着头大口呼吸着，后穴却不自觉地绞紧了嘬弄着那一根。

被迫射精的时候他整个人都软在了郑技孝身上，浊液被拢在郑技孝手心，又被他恶趣味地抹在金英韩的小腹上。

他把金英韩从身上抱起来，金英韩也茫然地随着他摆弄，被掰开腿操进去的时候软绵绵地喘，又因为腿根被拉的过开而小声喊痛。

郑技孝低头去吻他的眼睛，金英韩偏过头去想躲，又硬生生止住自己的动作，安静地阖上眼任由他吻，眼珠隔着一层薄薄的眼皮在郑技孝唇下颤动。

郑技孝很喜欢他的眼睛，无论是几年前毫无生气，宛如橱窗里精致的人偶娃娃一般的呆滞和空洞，还是在某个冬夜，从台阶上扑进他怀里时眼里亮晶晶的碎光。

哪怕是前几天整个人都浸在血水里时，那双漆黑眼珠里阴沉沉的死气。

郑技孝还记得自己把他从一浴缸的血水里捞出来的时候金英韩温热的眼泪，浓重的血腥味带着潮湿的水汽填满了肺腔。

郑技孝给他处理伤口的时候甚至冷静的不像他，所有金英韩曾经预想过的暴怒都没有发生，郑技孝只是把他抱在床上放好，然后动作轻慢地止血，清理伤口，上药，包扎，最后给他擦了身体和头发，像往常一样地躺在他身边，把他抱在怀里。

睡吧。他说。

金英韩被更严苛地要求断绝和其他所有人的联系和接触，所有的药都被丢掉，氟西汀，甚至感冒药。金英韩裹着毯子坐在沙发上，看着他翻找家里的每个角落，把每个药片和每个胶囊都从铝箔里抠出来丢进垃圾袋，最后扎口，丢出门口。

——你疯了。金英韩说。

郑技孝看了他一会儿，慢慢地笑了起来。他笑起来很好看，唇角勾起温和的弧度，连眼睛也弯起来，那些阴鸷和情绪全部被掩盖下去，郑技孝就像极了那个会在路灯下吻他的人。

只要你活着一天，我就不会疯。只要你活着。

郑技孝伸手掐住他脖子的时候他没有动过任何反抗的念头，甚至还抬起腿勾上了郑技孝劲瘦的腰，被摩擦过敏感点时的呻吟因为缺氧而断断续续，而郑技孝还在往更深处粗暴地顶撞。

酥麻的快感顺着尾椎一波一波地涌上去，连带着四肢也酸软，理智被切断的时候他也失去了最后的氧气来源，郑技孝吻上来，舌尖掠过齿列，然后在口腔里肆意掠夺着那些涎液。

眼前一阵阵闪烁的昏暗无比熟悉，像是坏掉的古旧电视机，只是一帧一帧地播放着不平整的劣质的黑色画面。

解脱了。

这样的想法在快感和窒息的空茫里突兀地闪现了，这让他有一瞬间的欣喜若狂，又让他后知后觉地，近乎于惊惶地挣扎起来。

郑技孝松了手，也放过他的唇齿，一双眼在背光的阴影里看着他喘息，又被过量的空气呛咳的厉害。

喉咙干涩的疼痛他意外地有了活着的实感，滚烫而坚硬的性器一点点破开绞紧的血肉的触感真实又煎熬，他几乎能感觉到血脉的搏动——那是郑技孝的心跳。

眼泪流下来的时候他伸手去够郑技孝的脖子，又被扣住十指按在了床上，郑技孝碾磨他敏感点的动作快而重，金英韩的喘息在他撞上去的时候变了调，剧烈的快感再次淹没了他，敏感的身体轻易就被带上了高潮。

穴肉绞的郑技孝低喘了一声，继续的动作变的困难而艰涩，郑技孝也没什么继续的心思了，微凉的精液被绞紧的穴肉吞咽进更深处去。

郑技孝从他身体里抽出来，躺到他旁边去。金英韩往他身边挪了挪，被伸手搂进了怀里。

他脖子上的指印还在发红，用不了多久就会转成青紫的淤痕。郑技孝伸手去碰的时候金英韩没躲，只在他按上那些红印的时候缩了下脖子。

“害怕吗。”郑技孝收回手，指尖蹭过他的脸颊。

“……还好。”金英韩翻身埋进他怀里，“比我想象的要怕一些。”

“为什么？”

金英韩笑了起来，声音闷闷的，“我怕你疯。”

郑技孝伸手轻轻地拍着他光裸的脊背，他更瘦了，肩胛骨几乎要刺破那层薄薄的皮肤似的硌着他的掌心，脊柱深深地陷下去，像只被撕碎了翅膀的蝴蝶。

“你可以死在我看的见的地方。”郑技孝把他整个人都扣在了怀里，指尖摩挲着他肩胛骨上那个小小的烟疤，“我陪你一起。”

金英韩沉默了很久，慢慢地摇了摇头。

“——都过去了。”


End file.
